Random Sirius
by Avatar Rikki
Summary: Random comments from Sirius in the Maurder's 1st year. All comments from my real life. Random boy was the inspiration.


Many of these silly things (actually all of them) came from a random friend. He literally did all these things when we were on vacation with him and his sister and parents. He is under 13. He would do these things with no notice and in complete silence.

* * *

Disclamier: I do not own Harry Potter and all random statements belong to my random friend.

* * *

The Feast was fabulous. A perfect end to September 1, 1971. Four boys climbed the moving staircases to the Fat Lady's painting along with the other first year Gryffindors. The prefect said the password (_amica_) and the door swung open. Those same four boys climbed the stairs to their room. They unpacked and got dressed for bed, too tired to say much.

Ten minutes later all the boys were in their beds, not quite sound asleep but quiet none the less. All of a sudden...

1) "Psst, James. There's a party in my pants and you're invited."

"What?!" The tossled black-haired boy (also known as James) said, bolting up off his pillow.

"Are you high?" the sandy-haired boy asked. He stared at this crazy boy whom he met only a few hours ago.

"High on sugar probably," the small, pudgy boy said, wiping his eyes. Apparently, he had fallen asleep. "He had a lot of pudding." By now, the crazy boy had jumed off his bed and grabbed a bear from the pudgy boy's trunk.

"Hey! Give me back Beary," he screamed. He tore off his blankets to chase crazy boy.

"Calm down Peter," James said, still dazed from the statement.

2) Crazy boy had taken the bear and started saying, "Going into hyperdrive, *fart noise*." The bear flew across the room with the help of crazy boy's hand.

"Hey guys. Will he be okay?" the sandy boy asked. He watched as the crazy boy came dangerously close to where he was sitting.

"I'm sure Sirius is fine Remus," James replied. Though his expression said otherwise.

3) "I've got thunder in my pants!" Sirius exclaimed, droping the bear in mid-flight.

"On second thought, maybe he needs time alone." James grabbed Sirius by his collar and threw him into the closet.

"How do you get thunder in your pants?" asked Peter.

"No idea. He's crazy in the head." James made crazy motions pointed at his head.

"Random is more like it," Remus muttered. He grabbed the closest book and began reading.

"RANDOM BOY!" exclaimed Peter. The other two looked at him. Peter blushed and averted his eyes downward.

4) "Waddalbobbledebblebabbledobblebaba!" a voice sang. (If you can't pronounce it, don't worry. I can't and my bro got agrivated when I asked him repeatedly what our friend said.) This voice came from the closet.

"Knock it off Sirius," James yelled, pounding on the door.

5) "I like pie."

"We know that Sirius. You ate three of them at the feast," James said with the voice someone would use with a toddler who wouldn't listen. And Sirius was acting just like that.

"Ignore him," Remus said. His eyes were focused on the book but he heard the entire conversation. "He'll calm down soon.

"If you say so." James sat on Remus' bed. Soon his eyes began to droop and he fell asleep.

"Oy, James!"

"What?" James said, his mind half-asleep.

"You'd better let him out. It's been twenty minutes and he hasn't said a word." Remus yawned. He had been the only one awake. Peter had dosed off with hi bear as a pillow.

6) "Fine. Hey Sirius, you can come out of the closet now!"

**-_FIN_-**

* * *

He, He! Here are the situations in which my friend said these things (except #6).

1) He literally said this while we were all about to sleep in our bunk beds. Out of nowhere, in complete silence. Hence the name random boy. No he isn't gay.

2) He had a bear in his hand (duh!). While we were all looking at a game on the computer, he said the line and moved the bear around while not getting out of his seat.

3) We don't know why he said this or how he thought of it. It was funny, unexpected, and random.

4) This was a ski trip. I had come up the side of my brother. We hadn't fallen but my brother was trying to cut me off. All of a sudden, he comes in on my other side and says this line. He falls and my bro almost does. It was completly random and I wish I could pronounce it (or spell it :P).

5) Ok. He said it. Not very funny but the unexpectedness got me laughing.

6) My bro said this when we were makng a vid for Youtube. (We may put it up we may not But check for my account {AvatarRikki}. Anyway we had to put my friend in the closet. Everytime we messed up on something my bro would call, "You can come out of the closet now!" or "Get back into the closet!" Older readers will understand what that means. It cracked everyone up. It was just so weird. And no he's not gay.

...

And neither is Sirius (in my opinion).

* * *

**_Avatar Rikki_**

* * *


End file.
